


shattered dreams into rhapsodies

by BloodlineLimits



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodlineLimits/pseuds/BloodlineLimits
Summary: По запросу "я монстр/хранитель, которому жители местной деревни тоже приносят жертвы, и ты — новая жертва, но не волнуйся, я не буду есть тебя, я довольно одинока".





	shattered dreams into rhapsodies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [shattered dreams into rhapsodies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089374) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



Микото боролась с верёвками довольно долго, умудрившись натереть запястья до крови. Однако узлы были непреклонны — Фугаку крепко стянул их.

Она рычит на себя с бессильной яростью и ноющей злобой и клянётся, что если ей когда-нибудь удастся выпутаться из этого, она отрежет ему яйца. Быть готовым принести жертву на благо клана — это одно; совсем другое — вытащить свою невесту из постели под ободряющие крики жителей деревни, а затем связать её, как животное на убой, и бросить на горе.

Быть может, она не остановится на его яйцах. Фугаку явно не использует свою голову, поэтому Микото может избавить его и от этой ноши.

Слыша чьи-то мягкие шаги, хрустящие опавшими листьями, Микото замирает, проклиная повязку на глазах. Она задерживает дыхание, вслушивается и понимает — это должно быть что-то большое. Что-то огромное приближается к ней, и Микото не нужно строить догадок, что это. Она чертыхается, удваивая свои усилия, дёргая и растягивая узлы в попытках освободиться, словно на этот раз они, наконец, отпустят её.

Шаги прекращаются. Повисает долгая, долгая пауза, натягивающая нервы Микото до предела, а затем…

— Эй, — произносит нежный женский голос, и длинные тонкие пальцы смыкаются на запястьях Микото, удерживая на месте. — Хватит сопротивляться. Просто дай мне секунду, и я вытащу тебя отсюда.

Освобождение ощущается ударом в грудь, и у Микото перехватывает дыхание, слишком походящее на всхлипы.

— Спасибо. Спасибо тебе. Но в лесу кто-то есть, нужно торопиться, оно хочет…

Женщина озадаченно замирает, втягивает воздух, а затем возвращается к работе над узлами.

— Единственный, кто есть в этом лесу — я, — говорит она, забавляясь. — Здесь нечего бояться.

Что-то вроде подозрения — острое, уродливое и испуганное — скручивает Микото кишки. В тот момент, когда её рука оказывается свободна, она отдёргивает её, срывая повязку с глаз, и…

Женщина. Прекрасная женщина с рыжими волосами до щиколоток и улыбкой радушной хозяйки, тёпло принимающей гостя. Неожиданно растеряв всю уверенность, Микото замирает, и женщина смеётся.

— Привет! — говорит она весело. — Я Кушина, богиня-лисица этой горы. Приятно познакомиться.

— Микото, — она выныривает из мыслей, отчасти сбитая с толку. Богиня-лисица? Деревенские клялись, что принесут её в жертву какому-то демону. — Ты… уверена, что одна здесь?

Кушина лукаво ухмыляется.

— Конечно! Я слышала их слова, но они были просто идиотами. Парочка из них застукала меня купающейся, и мне кажется, они не хотели признавать, что их избила девушка.

Микото щурится.

— Я собираюсь сперва отрезать, а потом скормить Фугаку его же член, — шипит она злобно, перекидывая ноги через край плоского камня и разрывая верёвки. А потом замирает и настороженно смотрит на Кушину. — Ты же не собираешься есть меня, правда?

Кушина наклоняет голову, будто разглядывая, но Микото видит усмешку, которую она не способна скрыть.

— Ну, не в плохом смысле.

Эти слова ошеломляют Микото до смеха, и она улыбается в ответ.

— Да? Я не слишком жилистая для тебя?

Что-то в выражении лица Кушины меняется, согревается. Она протягивает руку и гладит Микото по щеке, говоря:

— Нет, вообще-то я думаю, что ты точно в моём вкусе.

Отлично. Микото определённо может сказать то же самое.

— Поможешь мне превратить жизнь Фугаку в ад? — предлагает она, проверяя.

Кушина кладёт ладони на бёдра Микото, склоняется и смотрит сквозь ресницы, и Микото не может даже дышать.

— Поцелуешь меня в качестве платы? — обаятельно спрашивает она, и Микото кажется, что это лучшая сделка в её жизни.

— По рукам, — соглашается она и притягивает лицо Кушины к себе, чтобы первой коснуться её губ.


End file.
